


Apps & Trends

by That_one_person_022



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Hidden Talents, Love, M/M, Sonic and Rouge expose Shadow, Sonic does so many trends, Trying a new app, my favorite hedgehogs, roller-skating, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_person_022/pseuds/That_one_person_022
Summary: Sonic was just chilling and enjoying the nice sunny day when he received a text. It was from a familiar bat. He opened it and read it. It was simple, could have been left for him to deal with later, but curiosity bloomed in him, wanting to know why Rouge wanted him to do this.Rouge: Blue, you have to check out this app: TicTocWell, let's see what's so great about it, Sonic thought as he looked up the unknown app.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Apps & Trends

**Author's Note:**

> Six days left for V-Day!
> 
> Also, this is something I whipped up because I've been spending too much time on TikTok watching those roller-skating challenges. Just like before and with all TikTok videos, this story comes with a song :)
> 
> Song: Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne  
> Link: https://youtu.be/ku16PsxpZGU
> 
> The song will be used in the story, literally, so I suggest you listen to it when our favorite bat "puts" it on.

Sonic the Hedgehog was the fastest thing alive, running down dirt paths and up buildings at unimaginable speeds. He was also the Hero of Mobius, saving anyone or anything big or small. He was also the leader of Team Sonic, consisting of his younger brother and best friend, that continuously helped others in time of danger. He was also well known for his record of eating the most chili dogs in one minute. The blue hedgehog was also known for being social and a strong extrovert, getting involved in all sorts of things.

All in all, Sonic was always up to something and wanted to do most things. So when he heard about a new app that allowed him to try new things and share it with others, well he couldn’t resist the urge of downloading it the moment Rouge had sent the text.

**♕Rouge:** _Blue, you have to check out this app: TicToc_

At practically the speed of sound, his fingers hovered over the keyboard and typed in the name of the app. He had never heard of it, but if Rouge decided to suggest it to him, it must be because it was that good. As he waited for the app to download, he shot the bat a quick text.

**BlueBlur:** _thx, Rouge! I’ll try it out :)_

His thumb swiped back up to the other screen, emerald eyes watching as the green bar was finished loading, and he quickly clicked on the button to open the app. The screen became dark, and a small Chao with a musical note on top of its head appeared. The name, TicToc, flashed under the creature, and then he was faced with a login page.

Sonic typed in his information and created an account, which then led him to another page, a variety of words displayed on the screen. He slowly got up from his spot on the roof, sitting up and looking closely at the options. The blue hedgehog figured it was something that obtained his likes and all that to give him the right content. 

After spending a minute or so deciding on some options, he clicked on the arrow, and a video loaded. He grinned when he saw it was a small clip of a feline mobian, dancing to some hip hop song, and once his eyes saw the words below, he became even more excited.

#challenge

He watched several more videos, figuring out how to like them and how to follow some of them. Clip after clip, his emerald eyes caught the same, sometimes more, word on the bottom of it. Sonic the Hedgehog was also known for loving challenges!

And so, the blue blur headed down from his spot, up from the small roof of his shared home with a young fox, and jumped down, quickly scanning the first clip again to watch the moves carefully. Once he got the beat of it, he tested it out and was glad about his result. 

Very soon, he was setting up his phone and recording himself, doing the same dance as the feline mobian. After a few trials, Sonic got the hang of it and was posting his own version of the dance, happy with how it turned out. The hero watched as the video uploaded and decided to check out more videos.

As he walked back inside the small home, Sonic figured that Rouge was right in giving him the heads up about the app. It was going to keep him busy for a while… 

***

  
  


It had been several days since Sonic was introduced to the famous app known as TicToc. It had been really fun for the blue hedgehog to give his own try at many of the challenges, and he would even ask some of his friends to join him in some. Just as quickly as he had done, Amy and Tails had downloaded the app as well. Unfortunately, Knuckles thought it was a waste of his time, and the hero had tried to convince him otherwise but no luck. 

He even heard that the white bat had given her own try at convincing the knucklehead, falling short, too. Talking about Rouge, she had invited him today to her apartment, which she had to happen to share with a certain black hedgehog. Besides visiting the white bat and partaking in TicToc challenges with her, the hero was excited to see his boyfriend. 

It had been a while since he last saw Shadow, the agent was quite busy with G.U.N, and so, the blue lover was giddy to see him, too. The cobalt hedgehog had missed his boyfriend’s kisses and cuddles. It was no surprise that the hero loved to be coddled by the dark hedgehog because he was one _greedy_ hedgehog when it came to Shadow. 

With one last goodbye to his younger brother, the Hero of Mobius headed over to the agents’ shared apartment, excitement buzzing inside of him. He wondered what challenge would Rouge want to try this time. As his mind racked for any challenge the duo hadn’t done yet, his feet kept moving towards his destination. In less than five minutes, Sonic arrived at the infamous Club Rouge and headed towards the back. 

A peach hand reached into his quills to reach for a red phone. He opened his message chat with the jewel thief and texted her that he was right outside. His feet climbed the stairs that led to the door, and before he knocked, the door flew open. A white bat dressed in faded ripped jeans and a black halter top. Rouge’s feet remained bare, only white socks on, and now that he looked closely, there was barely any make-up on the bat, making her look younger in his opinion.

“Blue! Ready to test out new trends for our followers?”

Sonic chuckled at the bat, knowing perfectly well that she was too invested in this whole trend thing, but he wasn’t too far behind her.

“Of course! What do you have in mind for today?”

Emerald eyes couldn’t stop themselves from glancing behind the agent in front of him, searching for familiar crimson striped quills. Sonic wondered if his significant other was even here.

“Looking for Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?”

Rouge stepped into his field of vision, a smirk playing on her pink lips, and Sonic gave her a sheepish grin.

“U-uh, sorry, Rouge. I just haven’t seen him since last week, and I was thinking if he was here…”

The bat giggled and gestured with a thumb behind her.

“Don’t worry, he’s here. He’s just taking a shower.”

The blue hedgehog nodded and smiled at knowing that his boyfriend was here after all. Before he could ask if he could come in, Rouge shifted to the side, grabbing something, and displayed them to the hero. A pair of skates were in her hand, and he awed at them for a moment before the female bat spoke again.

“Guess what we’ll be trying this time?”

Sonic leaned forward, taking a closer look at the cool roller skates, and gave Rouge a mischievous smile.

“I’m guessing it has to do with these fellas.”

The bat laughed and offered the hedgehog the skates in her hand, bending down again to reach for another. She shoved on a pair of sandals, something about not wanting to dirty her socks, and lead them both out. They headed down and stepped into the street, which seemed to be unfrequented today. Sonic was pretty sure it was because the club was closed for the day, and it was Sunday, a day that many took to stay home and relax.

The two sat down at the edge of the sidewalk, putting on the skates and talking about the neat style they each wore. Rouge was wearing hot pink ones with a white bottom and the same shade of pink for the wheels. There was a small heart design on the back of each skate. It was cute, Sonic thought. His were a bright red, two white stripes coming up from the sides, and a black bottom. The wheels were also a red shade, and just like Rouge’s, his had a design on the back. Except, they weren’t hearts. They were replaced with golden rings instead, the same ones he was used to collecting.

He loved them, and word from Rouge was that they were specially customized for him by none other than his beloved boyfriend. The hero asked the sneaky bat if Shadow had also bought some for himself. Rouge shrugged and gave him a wink before giving him a ‘maybe’.

Before Sonic could ask more questions, the bat pulled out her phone and showed the blue hedgehog several videos about the new trend. Mobians of all types were showing off their tricks, twisting and swirling in circles and other forms. All in all, it was something that Sonic was willing to try, even though he had never skated before.

It turned out he wasn’t alone because shortly after getting to their feet, Rouge had stumbled and tried to stand up straight. The hero was no different as his legs were wobbling on the new footwear. Clearly, they weren’t going to be filming today, instead deciding to practice a little more before doing that.

The bat and hedgehog had been so entertained with their awkward stances and giggling laughter as they tried to do a specific trick that they hadn’t noticed a black hedgehog watching them. Sonic was the first one to notice Shadow, who was smiling at them moving on unstable feet.

“Hey, Shadz!”

The blue hedgehog made his way to his boyfriend, Rouge laughing at his floundering moves from behind. A certain step almost had him falling onto his face, but to his luck, the black hedgehog caught him in his arms. Emerald eyes looked up to crimson and gave the other one a bright smile.

“I see your feet are getting acquainted with a new style of moving around, hedgehog.”

Sonic laughed and nodded, a peach hand reaching forward to grab a tan muzzle. The two hedgehogs shared a sweet kiss, and like all the times before, it made the hero’s heart soar. He was never going to get used to the feeling of kissing Shadow, and he hoped it would be like that forever.

“Get a room, you two!”

Shadow released the hero from their kiss and sighed, rolling his eyes at his best friend’s comment. Sonic just chuckled and draped his hands around the dark hedgehog’s neck. His emerald eyes saw how striped quills seemed to shine more than usual under the sunlight, guessing it was probably from the shower the agent took. Shadow wrapped his arms around his blue waist, tugging him close to the dark body. 

Sonic had missed his boyfriend _so_ much.

“Trying a new trend?”

The cobalt hedgehog nodded and gestured towards his feet.

“Yup! Rouge wanted us to try it, and you know I can’t say no to a challenge.”

The crimson striped hedgehog snickered and gave the bat a glance, who seemed to keep trying the skates out.

“Plus, I heard you styled these just for me…”

Shadow narrowed his eyes and shifted his gaze to the female bat, who was now approaching them.

“You can’t seem to keep your mouth shut, huh.”

Emerald eyes saw Rouge sit down on the edge of the sidewalk again, looking up at them with the biggest grin.

“You’re welcome, by the way. Now, if you’re done with getting me in trouble, Blue and I could use some help.”

The dark hedgehog scoffed at her.

“And what makes you think I know how to skate?”

Teal eyes narrowed in on the dark agent, and Sonic saw how his boyfriend shifted his attention away from Rouge.

“I was going to say to help us with standing up and all that, but now, you got me thinking…”

Sonic saw Shadow become tense, shoulders moving under his arms and hands at his waist becoming tighter in their hold. It was clear that the hedgehog was trying to hide something. And before Rouge continued, the hero popped the question.

“You know how to skate, don’t you, babe?”

Shadow became flustered and tried to do anything but stare at their eyes. The dark hedgehog seemed to contemplate about dashing away, but Sonic held tight onto his neck, sending the other a message about not doing it. Crimson eyes looked into his green ones before another sigh left tan lips.

“Yes.”

Both Rouge and him gasped as they learned the surprising news. His boyfriend blushed at their reactions, letting out an annoyed sigh. Before Shadow decided to leave them, the blue hero nuzzled his boyfriend and planted a small kiss on his muzzle. Crimson eyes looked at him and he gave the agent his most pleading look.

“Can you teach us, please?”

The dark hedgehog gave him a long look, taking a glimpse at Rouge, who awaited with a similar look and a small pout on her lips. Sonic knew that with the bat joining him that his boyfriend wouldn’t resist much before giving in. Deep down, the hero knew his loving hedgehog was not immune to their little tricks of begging and innocent looks. Shadow always indulged them no matter what.

“Fine, but you better pay close attention. I’m only going to do this once.”

Rouge and Sonic clapped at their victory, the crimson striped hedgehog muttering something under his breath, and the blue hedgehog quickly planted another kiss on tan lips, winking at his partner. Another faint blush made its way across the other’s muzzle, but emerald eyes caught the upturn of lips, hinting that Shadow appreciated it.

So as soon as Shadow went back to the apartment and returned with his skates, the hedgehog had given the bat and blue hero a run down about how to balance themselves and use coordination to gain a better stance. Emerald eyes watched as Shadow moved elegantly around the street, showing some cool tricks and gaining oh’s and wow’s from Rouge and him. 

It turned out that the Ultimate Lifeform was a professional at roller-skating, and now that he gave them a closer look, the skates that his boyfriend wore were no different than the usual rocket shoes the agent always used. At least one of the three was an expert at this whole thing, Sonic thought. 

“I thought he just bought them for the fun of joining us in our mess of rollerskating, but it seems he’s a master at it.”

Blue ears flickered at the voice of the bat, nodding along with what she said. They continued to watch the dark hedgehog for a few more seconds before he came to a stop in front of them. 

“Now, let’s see you try it.”

The blue hedgehog and white bat rose to their feet, trying to balance themselves again on their feet, but this time, they tried to incorporate some of Shadow’s learning into it. They spent a good while on balance and coordination before the dark hedgehog deemed it good enough for them to try some small tricks. 

The sun lowered, the day meeting the evening breeze, but the three continued to skate and laugh at their multiple tries. Sonic enjoyed these moments the greatest, having fun with Shadow and his best friend, enjoying their day off without another care in the world. The hero sometimes wished that it never ended.

“Okay, okay, I think I’m gonna go take a rest.”

Rouge headed back to the sidewalk, having no more problem with getting around with the skates, and plopped down to rest just as she said she would. However, Sonic continued to move, sliding around the dark hedgehog and carefully twirled around. The hero enjoyed the feeling of the small breeze in his quills and the rush of excitement that made its way through his body, getting better and better at this whole thing.

“Looks like you caught on well, faker.”

Shadow stood there and watched him with fond eyes. Sonic skated towards his boyfriend, grabbing dark hands.

“I have a great teacher, don’t I?”

The dark hedgehog chuckled and joined the blue hero in his movements. Now with Shadow’s hands in his, Sonic was more confident in his moves, gaining speed little by little. His boyfriend would twirl him, making him giggle, and sometimes, he would push him closer, capturing peach lips with tan. Everything felt amazing and left Sonic with a warm heart.

Blue ears caught the sound of music from across the street, emerald eyes gazing back at the white bat. Rouge held her phone in hand and winked at him. Shadow didn’t pay attention to her, but Sonic figured what the bat was trying to do. It was only fair to show the world how an amazing skater his boyfriend was.

The song joined the airy breeze, and Sonic smiled as he heard the familiar lyrics flow their way to them. It fit perfectly with the moment right now. Emerald eyes noticed how Shadow seemed to enjoy the song, too. Dark ears perked at the meaning of the song and gave the hero a loving smile, crimson eyes filled with pure affection. 

Sonic’s heart fluttered at the sight and only became happier to know that Shadow was his to love. Nothing was going to separate them, and they were only going to continue to grow together.

Dark hands pulled at him again, spinning him and letting him become dizzy before stopping. The hand unraveled him and now, they were moving in a circular motion, hands outstretched towards the sky. Emerald didn’t look away from crimson, eyes glued to each other and forgetting the rest of the world for a moment. 

The hero laughed as he was pulled again, but this time, he was sent down, passing under the agent’s legs and coming back up with his boyfriend’s help. Another gasp left his lips as he felt himself crashing into a sturdy chest from behind, the dark hedgehog’s breath felt by his cheek. A kiss was planted on said cheek, and before he could turn around, the dark hedgehog let him go. 

Sonic raised a hand to his cheek, his boyfriend smirking at him, and blushed at the gesture. He circled around, following behind his dark lover, and grabbed his hand, raising it to plant a kiss on it. Emerald eyes peeked over to his boyfriend, finding a reflected blush on him as well. He giggled and continued to skate around, both holding their hands between them.

They continued to move and slide, close and far from each other. Rouge had whooped when the dark agent had lifted his body in the air, leaving him breathless with the Ultimate Lifeform’s strength and letting Sonic reach out to be kissed by the last rays of the sun. When Shadow brought him down, he didn’t let the hero down but continued to carry him in his arms, almost bridal style. 

Blue arms wrapped themselves around his lover’s neck and leaned forward to have their noses touching. Their eyes spoke of their undying love for each other and their hearts beat in sync, and even their chaos energy seemed to reach out to feel the other’s. 

“I love you.”

Their words for each other were sealed with a kiss, and they became lost in the moment, holding each other close. Sonic knew that his heart only beats for Shadow, and the dark hedgehog proved his beat for Sonic every day. Because their hearts were made for loving each other and making each other happy. 

“Aww! This is _so_ going to blow up on TicToc…”

Rouge’s words broke the dark hedgehog’s attention away from him, snapping to the bat, who was smiling at her phone. He felt his lover put him back on the ground carefully before quickly making his way to Rouge.

“Give me that!”

The bat was quick enough to flap her wings and out of the reach of her fellow partner, grinning at the hedgehog’s attempts to grab her by the leg. 

“Come on, Shadow, I’m sure the world would want to see how much our favorite hedgehogs love each other~”

Shadow scoffed and continued to curse at the bat, but she didn’t give in. Meanwhile, Sonic continued to watch the duo fight, threats are thrown between the two agents but held no actual meaning behind them. 

Emerald eyes fondly watched as his dark lover attempted to grab Rouge’s leg, failing only, and sighed happily. He gazed back at the sun as it continued to descend, setting down on the horizon, and took a deep breath of the fresh air that was now taking over the evening.

Sonic smiled and let all the euphoria sink into his heart, only skipping for Shadow, and he skated to join the duo, hugging the dark hedgehog from behind, who was caught off guard. Crimson eyes glanced behind him and the hero gave him an adoring smile, who gladly returned it, and before he lost his boyfriend’s attention, he yelled at Rouge.

“Do it, Rouge, while you still have the chance!”

The three ended up having the best of their time, two of them laughing at the dark hedgehog’s pout for posting the video on the app. But it wasn’t for long as Sonic leaned forward to plant a kiss on the hedgehog’s cheek, happy to see his boyfriend smile at him, even if they exposed Shadow’s hidden talent to the world.

Yeah, he definitely loved him, Sonic thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I wonder what other TikTok challenges would these hedgehogs do next...
> 
> Sonic's skates:https://www.suckerpunchskateshop.com/en/rookie-retro-v21-red-white-roller-skates.html
> 
> Rouge's skates: https://www.amazon.com/Crazy-Skates-Dazzling-Glitter-Sparkle/dp/B07GBLG72J


End file.
